The Gullwings plus a Tonberry
by Electric Ammo
Summary: As the gullwings were looking for a sphere in a newly dicovered cave, they meet a new friend (tonberry) that brings them hope and mysteries. First FFX-2 fanfic ever! Chapter 3 Up! Rating may change over time. YunaOC
1. Tom's prolouge

This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic ever, so don't expect too much, ok? Anyway, this prologue is based in Chapter –2 in Final Fantasy X-2 (Chapter –1 would be Final Fantasy X). The fanfic is based with a tonberry in it as the main hero (alongside Yuna), so if you don't like tonberries, stop reading this fanfic and read something else. otherwise, enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prolouge on Tom the Tonberry**

In a dark cave among Mushroom Rock Road in Spira, a Tonberry lay, protecting a sphere in a cave that lay secret to the people of Spira. Although the cave was only carved a half a year before Sin's defeat, the people of Spira never discovered it for it was too well hidden and the fiends were too hard to pass. The Tonberry lay in the darkness, guarding the sphere that lay deep within the caves. His cloak was brown, torn on the edges because of the wounds he received in battle. The knife he used as a weapon was much different then normal Tonberries. His blade was a pure golden knife five inches longer than a normal Tonberries with a silver hinge and the sharp part was covered in blood of the intruders who attempted to take his sphere, fiend and human alike. The lamp that sat next to him glowed from the light of some pyreflies from the hardest opponent he faced yet. He took pride in the pyrefly collection in the lamp because he sees it as a trophy of the enemies he defeated in combat. Also, the pyreflies shined brighter than any candle he could've used for his lamp. He picked up the book he found, one of five, of the corpse from two humans that trespassed in the cave before. Two books he stole was from a Youth League Scout that wandered carelessly into his domain, while the other three were from a New Yevon spy that thought the Youth League was hiding something in the cave, and was attacked by the Tonberry, being that he was killed in only two stabs. As he started reading it, he snacked on some Chocobo wings he cooked with the spell Fira. He then started training after reading the book and finishing the wings.

Now, you may be wondering how this Tonberry got so smart. Well, two years and a half ago, a summoner came to the exact same path that the Tonberry was guarding. The cave that was made was from the battle that took place between them. While the summoner could not only summon, but he could also cast black magic, white magic, and fight with the skills of a warrior. In fact, his strongest summon blasted the Tonberry and created the cave by accident. After the summoner won, he took the Tonberry as one of his own. The summoner gave him new equipment and armor to protect the Tonberry. He even trained the Tonberry how to attack rapidly and cast white and black magic. Along side that; he even taught the Tonberry how to speak fluent English and a little Al Bhed. They recorded the time they enjoyed together in a sphere. Sadly, the summoner could only stay with the Tonberry, which he named Tom, for only half a year. After that, he had to leave for a journey to defeat Sin. He told Tom that he would return soon and train him some more. So the summoner left and set of to defeat Sin. After a while, news came out that another summoner, Lady Yuna, had defeated Sin. This hit Tom hard, for he knew if it wasn't the summoner he knew that wasn't the one who defeated Sin, he could've possibly been killed in battle against the creature. All he had left in memory of his master was the sphere that was recorded with the record of their time together.

Now, he trusted humans at that time, so he went into town and bought supplies to live off of. Everyone was surprised that a Tonberry was intelligent enough to speak to him or her, but they treated him good nonetheless. When he returned, he saw some goons standing outside of the cave he was guarding, there came out a lady with a purple dress with it halfway ripped on the front. There was a heart tattooed onto her upper chest and she had a fan for a weapon. The other two humans that followed her were two men that appeared to be her bodyguards. One was fat and had a giant shield on his back. The other one had two guns and was skinny. The woman then told the two, "This has go to be the easiest sphere we stole, I can't believe that it wasn't guarded or anything!" as she held out a sphere, the exact one that held the records of his master. Knowing they were going to leave with it, he jumped into the air and stabbed a goon straight into the heart. He polled out his knife, dripping with blood, telling the woman, "Give me back my Sphere!" The lady then said, "Are you ordering the great Leblanc? I don't think so! Goons, take care of this nuisance." The goons then took their blades out as a bunch of Recoils defend as well. The Recoils shot bullets at Tom, but he was smarter than to let the bullets hit him. He took his knife and cast Reflect quickly, sending the bullets flying at the goons and the Recoils. The bullets left 9999 damage to the goons and the Recoils (Recoils were stronger at the time) and blood flew everywhere. Tom then attacked the three humans. He cut up the bunch with pretty decent combos, leaving 9999 damage on them as well. Luckily, he only stabbed the arms and legs, so they weren't as damaged physically as the already dead goons. The three then dropped the sphere and ran for their lives. Tom picked up the sphere and went back into his cave. 'Those humans attacked me, trying to take the only thing that was important in my life' he thought as he laid the sphere on a blue platform. He couldn't trust humans after that incident; they would try to take the sphere again, the only reminder of his master. So he then decided to guard the cave and the sphere, so that his home, his sphere, his past would be protected from the greed of human nature. He became the cave's guardian and protected it from any form of intruders. He is still guarding that cave today, which is about almost two years now, which is where our story begins....

* * *

Sooo... What did you guys think? Yes I know what you're thinking, when are some major Final Fantasy X-2 characters coming into the story? Well, they're going to come in chapter 2, which is based in Chapter 3 of the game. Unfortunately, it's more of an alternate Chapter 3 in Final Fantasy X-2, so it's more like Chapter 3A. Please review and tell me what you guys think, so I can feel inspire to write this fanfic some more. Good reviews would boost by inspiration points by 3 and flames would drop my inspiration points by 2-. So if you want this fanfic to be good, send good reviews. Ok? Ok. 


	2. Gullwings met Tom

Hi folks! Welcome to another "Gullwings plus a Tonberry." Anyway, from were we picked off from the last chapter, we saw the history of the Tonberry, Tom. I knew you guys thought what does that have anything to do with the Gullwings, eh? Well, here's the part where you hoped the ladies come in. Oh, and if anyone sends flames to this fanfic I'll ask Tom to T.P your house, stab everyone you care for, and do lots of horrible stuff to you. Anyway, back to the story…

* * *

Yuna was walking down from Mushroom Rock Road after talking to Lucil about what's happening to the Youth League with Nooj gone. She thought of how Spira was slowly falling apart from the lack of the leaders both sides from. What haunted her from coming out of the Temple in Bevelle was that she had to destroy one of the aeons she knew. Why did Bahamut attack her? She was so confused. Now, with fiends pouring out of the temples, she had to help Spira out, even if it means destroying her past summons. Also, she thought of Tidus. How was she going to get him back? What if she could never find him? What if she had to move on with her life? Her world was slowly starting to scramble in front of her eyes. Rikku was following her as well. What would Yuna do without her; after all it was Rikku who invited Yuna into the Gullwings. Paine was also coming along. She was her dark, mysterious self like always. It seemed like nothing could go wrong for the three.

Suddenly, Rikku tripped over a rock while walking behind Yuna and fell down into a hole in the ground. Paine and Yuna then followed via a convenient rock formation that was similar to a staircase. When they reached to the bottom, they saw Rikku stuck head first in the ground. After pulling Rikku out, they see a cave in front of them. This cave was in the formation of a battle, as if something blasted the wall to make a large cave. Rikku then complained, "Hey! This wasn't in the guidebook or Final Fantasy X!" After she said that, Dan Birlew, author of the Final Fantasy X-2 guidebook, and a manager from Squaresoft both complained, "Tell us about it…" as they took out a book, Dan his guidebook and the Squaresoft guy his script, and tore out some pages and rewrote some stuff inside and left. The gang then received a transmission back from the Celsius, which was from Buddy. He told the three that there was some sphere waves inside the cave from a sphere that was abnormally large. The three then decided to enter the cave and see what was there to offer. As they entered, they encountered dozens of high leveled fiends to fight. It took hours, but the Gullwings eventually killed off all the fiends that were getting in the way until they reached a Save Sphere. After saving, the three progressed into the last chamber of the cave, which revealed a blue platform with a sphere in the center. The sphere was easily recognized to be three times bigger than a normal sphere and obviously carried three times the amount of data.

When they took one step toward the sphere, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and next to the sphere. The dark figure had a brown cloak all around it and was half the size of Yuna. It had a large, golden knife stored on it's side and had glowing yellow eyes, which was covered by it's cloak. When the figure took out it's lamp, which was filled with pyreflies, to see who were the intruders, it was easily recognized as a Tonberry. The tonberry then told our heroes, "Please leave this cave and forget you saw this sphere." The Gullwings were confused on how a tonberry could be smart enough to talk to them, but Rikku told him, "No way! We came all the way down here or that sphere and we're not leaving without it!" The tonberry took out its knife, stained with blood, defending the sphere as it warned, "I shall not allow you to take what is mine." The gang then knew that they had to fight it to get the sphere, so they took out their weapons and broke into battle. The screen then scattered like glass being shot by a gun. When the glass fell to the ground, the battlegrounds then revealed.

Paine was the first to attack the fiend. She thought, 'this is going to be fast. I might as well charge straight at it. After all, it worked on the other tonberries we've fought in the past.' And rushed into the opponent. The tonberry reacted quickly to Paine's action and drew out his knife. He then used it as a shield and knocked Paine toward his side while she was still rushing at him with her sword still in her hand. The tonberry then drew his arm up and slammed his elbow into her back, causing 1100 damage to her. Paine fell to the ground, crippled from the experience. The tonberry then put his knife back into his cloak and charged into Paine. Because he was so fast, Paine couldn't defend herself against this countermeasure. The tonberry then rapidly punched Paine, sending 500 damage with each punch. Eventually, Paine fell to the ground beaten, not physically, but with numbers, as her HP dwindled to 0.

Rikku and Yuna were amazed that Paine fell to the hands of this Tonberry so quickly in one turn. The two then decided to change their strategy. Rikku dress sphere changed into a Black Mage and Yuna into a Gun Mage. Rikku started charging up her spell, Firaga, as Yuna scanned the Tonberry. Yuna gasped at the results she received from the Tonberry. Its HP was over 9999 and his level was over 99. He had infinite strength and speed and knew black and white magic. Yuna was about to warn Rikku about the results she gained, when the Tonberry cast onto himself Reflect. Rikku's Firaga attack then bounced off of him and went onto Rikku, burning her up and causing 2314 damage, which was the entire HP she had left. Yuna then switched back to a Gunner, which was the only way her offence could gain since she had no more Phoenix Downs.

Yuna then took out her two guns and started to use Trigger Happy, expecting the tonberry to be temporarily stunned and receiving damage. Unfortunately, the Tonberry also countered her measures. He leant backwards; his legs somehow glued to the ground, and moved fast enough to dodge all the bullets. He then rushed into Yuna, still reloading one of her guns, and kicked it into a rock, shattering it. He then grabbed the loaded one and aimed it at her head. Yuna thought it was the end for her. Memories then rose through her mind as she thought of the worse. She would never find a way to see Tidus, find out who is Lenne, or see why her former aeons betrayed her. She starred into the eyes of the tonberry, wondering how the fiend could've defeated them so easily. Even a normal tonberry wasn't that agile, strong, and intelligent. She then heard the fiend placing his finger onto the trigger and expected it to fire at her head. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment she'd die as a gunfire sound exploded and blood sprayed onto her clothes.

After a few minutes, Yuna noticed she wasn't dead, since she could still feel herself breathing. She then opened her eyes to see that the tonberry aimed the shot, not at her, but at another target as the other target's blood sprayed onto her. She turned around to see that another tonberry, holding a knife, was about to stab her when the tonberry she was fighting saved her by firing the one behind her. She was confused at the moment, why didn't the tonberry kill her when he had the chance. The tonberry smiled at her, as if he was planning to become friends or something. Then, out of nowhere, a giant boulder came out from the ceiling of the cave and fell onto the tonberry. Yuna saw that the gunshot caused a sound wave that broke the top of the ceiling in the cave and it fell onto the tonberry. After finding a chest filled with Phoenix Downs she used to bring Rikku and Paine back to life, she told the two about how the Tonberry saved her instead of killing her. Paine and Rikku were as confused as she was about a friendly fiend, but they helped him out of the boulder anyhow. He was still alive, but was knocked unconscious. The three then took the sphere and were about to head out the door, when Yuna turned around to see how miserable the tonberry was. It wasn't planning to kill them; all it wanted to do was protect the sphere. She wondered why it went through the trouble of protecting a sphere to begin with. She then turned around, sphere in hand, and helped the tonberry up. Rikku and Paine both asked, "Wait. Why are you helping him out? He's a fiend!" Although it didn't make sense, Yuna told them that she needed to show that they were friends somehow, so the three dragged the tonberry back to the Celsius.

When the gang returned to the Celsius, they explained everything that happened to Brother, Buddy, and Shinra. Then guys, just as confused as the girls, helped the fiend onto a bed in the Cabin. After letting the creature rest, the gang showed the sphere to Shinra, who showed what was in the sphere.

In the first third, there was a battle between the tonberry and a summoner. In the battle, the summoner moved quickly, attacked strongly, used black and white magic, and summoned to defeat the tonberry. The summoner's finishing move was summoning a Chinese dragon that blew an energy beam at the tonberry and creating the cave. After tending to the tonberry's wounds and promising to train it to be stronger,

The second third showed a sample of the intense training the tonberry had to endure in order to get stronger, like running twenty times all over Spira (swimming over the water parts) and lifting ten shoopuf. After that, he had to read tons of scriptures on the ancient arts of black and white magic. Also, the tonberry had to practice English and Al Bhed, which he was more successful in English.

The final part showed the summoner about to leave the cave, which he told the tonberry, "Don't worry Tom, I'll come back after defeating Sin. After that, we continue our training, so don't slack off." Then the summoner left, disappearing in the bright sunlight compared to the dark cave. Then the tonberry turned off the sphere recorder and the recording stopped. The Gullwings then thought for a while on what the sphere had to tell about the Tonberry.

* * *

Guess you thought Tom was going to shot Yuna, hhmmm? Anyway, this is where the story of Tom the tonberry begins. This fanfic even might be YunaTom (You'll see). See ya in the later Chapters and keep reviewing… 


	3. Tom's Side plus Aftermath of Battle

_Sorry if I haven't udated so often on this fanfic... I needed to find time since school was weighing me down. All my reviews ROCK and all flamers can suck on the end of my Machine Gun._

* * *

Tom lay in his subconscious while he notices that dark bodies walk around in his head. Since fiends are either alive or dead, Tom was stuck in a trance where he was unable to move so he could gain enough energy to get up. After losing to those girls and getting knocked out, he wasn't able to move. Why did he let them go to begin with? He doesn't know, so he flashed back to when the battle began… 

After doing pointless training to ensure he was not rusty in his ability to fight, Tom went back to the cave he protected. No humans ever came for a while and he decided to relax. The shiny sphere lay on its place where it hadn't moved for quite some time. Life was getting too boring for Tom as he drank a Potion he left behind to recover some health.

Suddenly, he heard a thump outside. Tom quickly got up and looked around cautiously to see what was his new foe. He heard voices coming from outside the cave. He then leaped into a row of stalactites and hid there to see what the thing wanted. He heard tons of fiends howl in pain as they slowly die while gunshots and cutting sounds from blades were heard from a distance.

Tom knew that these foes must be powerful, since the fiends in this cave weren't so easy to beat. He then sees three shadowy figures from a distance and hid even more in the rocky formations to wait for them to come closer to take a better look.

When the three figures came closer, he saw that they were three girls looking for something. There was a dark looking one with a sword that was checking around for fiends. She gripped her sword close to her in case a fiend was to attack.

Another one of the girls was a blond, cheerful lady. She had two hand blades and had green eyes, which was obvious to Tom that she was an Al Bhed.

What caught Tom's attention the most was the girl in the center of the two, who was obvious to him she was their leader. She had two hand pistols and Gunner clothing. Her brown, long braid swishing around her back as she walked closer to the sphere Tom was protecting.

As the girls were talking to each other, thoughts of what to do raced around Tom's head. What was he to do? He had to stop them from taking the sphere, which was rightfully his. He also remembered that his master told him that you should be nice to a lady and it was wrong to use his powers to slay one. After all these years, he always killed the men and let the girls run away in cower. The guys were always with the girls, so it was easy for him to make them run. This time it was different. There were no men to kill first to scare them off. What was he to do?

He then heard over their conversation, learning their names. The one with the sword was known as Paine, the Al Bhed one was Rikku, and the Gunner was Yuna. This was fascinating to Tom since he was in the presence of the one who beaten Sin instead of his master. She seamed too pretty and too nice to be fierce enough to take on a monster like Sin. He then came to a conclusion. He'd only hit them enough to make them cry and run away.

He then hid in the shadows and went toward the girls. He thought 'If I'm going to look like the 'big bad fiend,' I might as well do it in style.' He then remerge from the shadow in a primitive technique Tonberries know how to do. He then warned them to go away and never come back again, mentally giggling as he act out of personality and how they might be super scared at this moment. Rikku then told him they'd never give in, so he had no choice but to break into battle with them.

The first to attack was Paine. Tom fought his master and knew some of the ways to fight back against a Warrior. She then ran face first into Tom, which didn't surprised him. In fact, this was the first move he tried against his master back two years ago. He then decided to do the same technique his master taught him. He took out his knife, still stained with the blood of his last opponent, and used it as a shield. He then placed enough force on one end and slid the blade of Paine's sword to his side (more specifically the right side). Since his knifing hand was the left, he had enough strength to keep the sword to his side and elbowed Paine on her spine. He could here her cry of pain as she fell to the ground. He then kicked her to flip her over, standing on top of her belly. He then placed the blade back into its case and started to punch her rapidly. He saw the tons of points depleting as her continued his fist brigade. Finally, Paine's HP dropped to zero as he checked to see her damage. Her face was covered in bruises and her nose had a bleed from the large amounts of punches inflicted on her. Tom then got up and brushed the dust off his shirt, saying, "One Down, Two to Go…"

The two had shocked faces. He must've taken out the strongest of the three out so easily. They must be ready to run for their lives by now.

Instead, Rikku changed into a Black Mage. He thought that they were going to run away, but they must be braver than he thought. He took out his blade; ready for anything they might throw at him. He then felt a purple aura around him, which only meant one thing. That Yuna girl was scanning him! At first he felt stupid for letting his guard down, but then he knew this might scare them off. He then noticed that Rikku was charging up her attack, and by the looks of it the spell is almost done. He quickly cast Reflect at the last second. The attack, which was Firaga, was bounced back from his invisible shield and hit the user, Rikku. She then fell to the ground, partially burnt from the experience as she fell unconscious like Paine.

Why won't they leave? They're going to get their butts kicked. At least now Yuna could leave, which was the one he wasn't planning to hurt. After all, Summoner's are nothing without their Guardians and/or their Summons, and she had neither. Instead of running like a coward, Yuna changed back into her Gunner clothes and armed herself with her two pistols.

'So be it…' Tom thought as he took out his knife in another defensive position.

Yuna then fired away rapidly with her guns. Tom had expected more from her. He then leant backwards, dodging all the bullets by moving his arms rapidly around while bullets wiz past him. He then heard the clicking sound of an empty gun, which meant that Yuna ran out of bullets. He then hurried up and ran at her, while she reloaded one of her guns. He kicked the useless gun quickly into a rock, shattering it into tons of pieces. He then quickly picked up the loaded gun and aimed it at her head.

He knew this fight was going to be easy, but her never thought this easy. Tom expected more from the High Summoner. He was going to finish her off when he noticed something when he looked at her.

Yuna, who was closing her eyes, had something on her face that made Tom feel like some unknown force was holding him back from pulling the trigger. Tears were falling down her closed eyes, which Tom never saw in his life before. Every time he was going to finish his opponent off, they always had a face of some form of evil. He learned to tell the impurity of one person or being by merely checking their expression before death. Always, he killed those with the face of greed, darkness, evil, etc. They went to get the sphere by force and had no intension of sparing anyone who was in their way. This was the expression that drove Tom over the edge and to put the person out of the miserable guilt of whatever dark deed they pulled onto another living thing. They were the type of people who had innocent blood on their hands at one point of time.

This time it was different. Yuna had a look he hadn't seen for over two years: Purity. She hadn't done anything purposely wrong in her life, which he could tell by expression. She had been one who tried her best to help others no matter what, even if it meant death to herself. She was the type who would spare one who could have a second chance and would forgive those for doing wrong. She was one who would avenge the death of an innocent and would not rest until that poor soul is avenged.

This was a look Tom hadn't seen for two years, when his master spared his life and taught him everything he knew. He then thought 'why not spare her? After all, she was a good person. Also, I should let her friends go as well, so they are all safe.' Then, he caught site of another Tonberry.

At first, he didn't mind the other one, until he saw in horror what was happening to it. The Tonberry was clutching his heart, which was being slowly entered into by pyreflies. This only meant one thing: the Oversoul disease. Oversoul might look like a fiend going berserk to another thing, but fiends knew what Oversoul really was. When a fiend or human is infected, which do battle wounds carry, they are taken over by pyreflies and controlled for nothing but pure chaos. Since the Fayth lost to Yuna, Oversouls occur more frequently since pyreflies are now under no command. The only one place that Tom saw Oversouled humans are in that weird cave known as the Den of Woe.

Tom had to act quickly. An Oversoul Tonberry is so dangerous; it could destroy the whole cave and kill everyone in it, including crushing the sphere. Tom then fired at the Tonberry before it could complete the Oversoul, sending blood all over the place. Yuna then looked up a few moments later in confusion, expecting to be dead. She then looked up at Tom, in a still confused manner. Tom smiled, since he feels good helping someone else instead of killing them and to show he means no harm. Suddenly, Tom fell off guard and a rock from above fell on top of him, which leads to this predicament of where he was now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Tom recovered his strength as his vision blurred back. He then saw he was in an inn like area with a fancy airship setting. By looking up the window, he saw that the clouds were moving quickly by him, which meant he was really in an airship. He saw that his wounds had bandages on them and his leg was in a cast. He was about to get up to see what was going on when pain returned to his leg, which made him yelp in pain for a brief moment.

Yuna then went up the stairs, with an ice patch. She was smiling and no longer covered in blood, indicating that the battle he fought with her was hours ago. She then placed the ice patch on his leg, asking, "Are you ok?" Tom nods, looking back onto the ground ashamed he almost done harm to her. "I'm… Sorry for what I done to you and your friends."

Yuna smiles, telling him, "That's ok, no need to feel bad. We never knew the sphere belong to you, Tom." Tom was surprised and asked how did she know his name. "We saw the sphere you guarded. It told us everything. I'm sorry what happened to your master."

Tom looked down to the ground; sadden because he missed his master so much. Yuna looked at Tom with a sad face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant that much to you…" "It's ok," Tom told her. "What happened in the past can't be changed. No matter how hard we try."

Yuna wondered why did Tom spare her when he could've killed her. "You never done anything to harm someone on purpose. That's all the reason to let you continue life. All the other people I killed were full of greed and evil," Tom told her. Yuna smiled and gave him back his sphere, which was still in good condition. Suddenly, Paine, Rikku, and Brother came in. "So this is the 'big bad fiend' that gave Paine such a whooping," Brother taunted. Rikku and Yuna giggled, but Paine merely glared at Brother and Tom. Rikku then asks what's Tom going to do now that he has his sphere back. "You can't go back to the cave, you'll get hurt from all the wounds."

The gang thought about it for a while. Then Brother came up with a great solution (I'm surprised!). "He can stay with us! He could live here and help around the Celsius! What'd you think Tom?" Tom thought about it for a while. He can't go back to his cave; the fiends are too fit to fight back. Tom agreed and everyone welcomed him into the Gullwings.

Paine then asks, "Is your leg still wounded?' Tom checked and told her, "No, It's pretty ok no-" Before he could finish, Paine elbowed him straight into his leg. Tom yelled in agony. "What'd you do that for?" Paine then started to walk away, saying, "It was for knocking me down so easily." Everyone laughed for a moment. Rikku and Brother then continued back to the Bridge, leaving Tom and Yuna behind.

Yuna then sat next to Tom, looking at him with a kind smile. Tom then blushed a little, telling her, "I'm sorry for making you cry." Yuna looks at him with confusion for a while. "It's ok. I thought that I would die. It just happens sometime." They both laughed out loud for a little moment, then stopped to look at each other again. Tom then tells her, "I promise, as long as I can still fight, to make sure you would never cry again." Yuna smiles her radiant smile like last time. She then hugged Tom for a little while, making the Tonberry turn red more than ever. "Thank you. You just rest now." She then leaves the Cabin to the Bridge, leaving Tom to rest back in bed. 'I think I'm going to like it around here.'

* * *

_Nice, isn't it? I think I'm horrible at making fluff, so don't flame me. I like to thank all the people who are bothering reading this fanfic right now. For without you, I'm nothing._

**Electric Ammo**


End file.
